Like Glass
by DaPika
Summary: Said to be as sneaky as a skilled ANBU member, Naruto manages to incapacitate Mizuki before he could run his mouth. Just how badly will the Shinobi World change because of it. Contains a smartish Naruto, some slight Sakura bashing (briefly), plenty of OOC (I mean it) and plenty of clichés. Pairings unconfirmed but there won't be Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was known to be sneaky, so much so that he was rarely caught, though it can be said that people usually weren't shinobi or were just Chunin, though even for the times he was caught, it usually took quite a while for the ANBU or Jonin to do so. That ability didn't go unnoticed even if he did. There had been many attempts to draft him into ANBU or to put him under Danzo's wing and all attempts had been Vetoed by the Hokage under the pretext, 'I want him to live as normal a life as possible, especially during his childhood'. Knowing this, you would think that they would have given up. They eventually would as they were threatened with treason if they tried any further.

It also made Naruto able to sneak into places that he shouldn't really be in, like when he found out who his parents were when he snuck into the hospital to find his medical records when he was 9, these contained his relations (known) and any injuries or diseases that he had had. When these were later found in his apartment, he was due an explanation. That was an interesting Saturday.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"So then, Naruto, I think I owe you an apology for keeping your heritage from you, don't. I?", the Sandaime sat behind his desk blowing on his pipe like he always had, though his expression was one of regret rather than the stoic facade or small smile he usually had._

 _Naruto was unable to say anything to the old man, he had been quiet since the discovery and so, simply nodded._

 _"I had reasons to keep your heritage hidden from not only you but also people who are too blind to work it out. Most of them involved the fact that your father had many enemies, as did your mother for that matter, one in particular was the entire village of Iwa, do you know why this is?"._

 _Naruto shook his head, all he knew about the Third Shinobi War was that Konoha and Suna had managed to defeat Iwa and Kumo._

 _"Of course, they haven't taught you of any truly violent events yet, my mistake, but still, during the last years of the war, Iwa was becoming desperate, so they set up a hidden supply route that went over the Kanabi Bridge in Kusa no Kuni, normally, using such supply routes were a bad option as they could easily be destroyed and when we found out about it, we sent your father and his team to do so. Iwa anticipated such an attack and heavily defended it, having an entire battalion stationed there, during the mission, Minato lost one of his students and another one fell slightly further into depression than he was already in. Can you tell where this is going? I think you can, your father didn't get angry easily but the loss of Obito sent him into a flurry in which he used his famed Hiraishin to slaughter that entire battalion, all that could be seen before the Iwa shinobis imminent death was a yellow flash. That is were your father got his nickname."_

 _All through the story, Naruto had a wide-eyed expression, he never thought that his father was that cool but it also made him a bit curious to his father's students, who were they? Were any of them still alive? He at least had a name he could start his search with. But the Old Man hadn't finished yet._

 _"If Iwa ever found that Minato had a child, they would go and murder that child, international relations be damned. Your mother had her enemies too, mostly with Kumo since they tried to kidnap her. There is also those people who never had a vendetta against your parents but would love to use you as some kind of experiment or breeding slave"._

 _"Uh, what about my father's team?", Naruto posed this question to the Sandaime, who made a face that just spoke 'I'm glad you asked'._

 _"Your father's team consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha. Kakashi is the only one still alive, the other two dying during the war, during that time Kakashi was basically like young Sasuke is, an uptight jerk with a superiority complex but he was a prodigy, after Obito died, he started to change, he developed Obito's and became protective of Rin. Speaking of whom, Rin was a kind-hearted girl who was skilled at medical ninjutsu and was infatuated with Kakashi, her death is something I'd rather not talk about, especially not behind Kakashi's back, same goes for Obito's death. Obito was different to most Uchiha, he was kind, he had a tendency to help anyone who needed help and his opinions were very different to Kakashi's."_

 _"Can I go now?"._

 _"One last thing, don't tell anybody. You may leave."_

 _*Flashback End*_

Naruto never told anyone about his heritage and if he ever got asked about it, he would just swerve around and say he didn't know.

Naruto could not be described as perfect, he was very far from it, he was the joint lowest rates person in his class alongside Shikamaru Nara, who was probably too lazy to do any more than he needed to, so it could be said that he was genuinely terrible at what he did, something that was later blamed on the isolation tactics the general populace would use, the Academy teachers sabotaging his chances and his constant pranking.

He couldn't get the Bunshin down, though he didn't know why, which was a bad thing was it was one of the three hours needed to pass the Graduation Exam. The date crept up on him like one of the people that had tried to murder him when he was younger and when the time came, he couldn't manage it and was forced to stay down in the lower year.

After the exam, the boy sulked, sitting solemnly on top of a building in western Konoha when Mizuki, Iruka's assistant made him an offer Naruto's gullible and childish mind couldn't refuse, "Naruto, steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and bring it to the old hut in the Northern Forest and you'll be drafted into a special division of the Shinobi".

Of he really wasn't going to do so, that was a ruse to get Naruto to agree to the plan, Naruto agreed for another reason, he knew that he could get some interesting Jutsu from the scroll and knew if he hid for a while and looked at it, Mizuki wouldn't be able to find him as he wouldn't have the skill to.

And so the plan was a go, both people going to do their agreed tasks. Naruto snuck into the library that only the Hokage and a select few were actually allowed to go and grabbed the scroll, fleeing from the scene and into the woods. He hid himself inside a small cavern that he had accidentally found when running from one of the drunken hate mobs that would try and catch him so they could beat the shit out him, still had plenty of time so he started reading.

The different types of Jutsu were astounding, one that instantly caught his eye was one called Kage Bunshin and unlike the regular variant he found this one easy. He then saw a plan, "Hey clone, start copying down as many of these Jutsu as possible while I try and get these scrolls out of these seals".

Indeed there was seals that contained scrolls, according to the text, at least. He could only get one out and the clone coionly copy three before they decided it was best to go and meet up with Mizuki at the old hut, he hid the scroll he got from the seal in his jumpsuit and set off.

Once he got there, he found that Mizuki was squaring off against Iruka, "What are you doing Mizuki?, what are you trying to do?".

Naruto could sense that he was betrayed and he would not be going to some special division, he would be going to jail or worse, the afterlife, whether it was heaven, hell, limbo, purgatory or some other place your spirit would go, that did matter. He didn't want to die there, so he had to get the jump on Mizuki and explain his side of the story to Iruka and later the Hokage.

"Wouldn't you like to know Iruka, that's simple ,I'm try-", Mizuki was abruptly cut off by a slam into the back of his head before drifting into blackness and unconsciousness.

To Iruka's eyes the event by quickly, seeing Naruto jump out if the trees, soaring through the aitr before depositing his knee into the back of Mizuki's cranium but there lay a couple of questions for the Chunin, "Naruto, what are you doing here? Why do you have the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing on your back?".

Naruto grinned and explained how Mizuki had decieved him and how he saw the confrontation between Mizuki and Iruka. All the while his Cheshire Cat grin shone out brightly, however he left out the bit where took something from the scroll and learned a few of the Jutsu on it or at least tried to.

"I see, Naruto, I have decided to grant you a field promotion on the grounds that you prevented a traitor of Konoha from carrying out his deed and the fact that you singlehandedly took out a Chunin, congratulations, you are now a Genin".

Naruto's grin somehow got wider and brighter showing off that he was happy with this, though now his mind was in a much more interesting state, in his mind he was hyper as all hell.

It was at that point that ANBU arrived, they heard the declaration that Iruka made and had determined that Naruto Uzumaki was decieved by the man that was now lying out cold on the floor and could not be held responsible for his actions in stealing the scroll. They politely took the scroll off of Naruto, the ANBU that had the scroll left first while, others got the story out of Naruto by only so much as asking for it and then escorted both Iruka and Naruto to the Hokage Tower. A couple stayed behind to collect Mizuki.

"Please wait out here while we inform Hokage-sama of what happened, it won't take long", the one with the eagle mask said in a monotone and utterly emotionless voice.

Outside the office they could hear mutterings and the eagle mask left the office, "Hokage-sama will see you now".

Iruka and Naruto entered the room and stood in front of the Sandaime who had a small smile on his face, "So Naruto, Iruka decided to give you a promotion?".

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei said that I could become a Genin due to beating Mizuki".

"Good, from what I heard in the report from the ANBU, I am inclined to agree with this promotion, so let's make it official shall we?", it was at that point in which an ANBU arrived carrying something in their hand, which they gave to the Hokage.

It was a Hitai-Ate, "Naruto Uzumaki, on the terms that you have prevented an event from happening that would compromise our village's safety, I hereby award you a field promotion to the rank of Genin", the Hokage then picked up the Hitai-Ate and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto gleefully took it and placed it round his forehead, "Genin Naruto Uzumaki, congratulations but can you please leave now and go and celebrate where you usually celebrate, I'll pay the tab this time but I can only do that after you give me the bill, please remember to do so".

Naruto nodded and ran out the door without a moment's hesitation, "Iruka, go and join him, you and him both deserve it".

"Of course, Hokage-sama", and with that Iruka also left to join Naruto at the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

* * *

The next couple of days were fairly boring apart from a mishap with the Sandaime's grandson which left the boy an admirer of Naruto, which Naruto didn't really understand.

The day after that was the day they were due to be assigned to teams. Naruto hoped that he could get teammates that he could tolerate, so they could have good teamwork and even if he didn't then he would try and get to know them enough that they could work together without major arguments.

He arrived earlier than he usually would and sat down on the middle throw of desks, on the inner side if the one that was just beside the window, he wasn't the first person there though as the utter prick Sasuke Uchiha, the quiet girl Hinata Hyuga and several civilian children had made it there before he had.

After he arrived people started flooding in including Shikamaru who was the only one to question Naruto as why he was there, Naruto responded by saying, "What do you think the thing wrapped around my head is, c'mon Shikamaru, I thought you were smarter than this".

Shikamaru shook off the jab at his intelligence, shrugged and walked off to his seat. Then the banshees came and demanded that Naruto move so that at least one of them could sit next to their precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto refused to do so, simply saying, "No", in response to their demands. This made one fangirl in particular named Sakura Haruno get very angry and very violent, Naruto, seeing an opportunity to be sneaky, said, "This is threatening a fellow Konoha shinobi and peer pressure, both of which are greatly discouraged by the Hokage".

Sakura reeled in her swing and he rest of the fangirls dissipated to other parts of the classroom, though Sakura didn't move from where she was standing, "You seriously want that seat so much, huh? All you needed to do was ask and not barge in and say 'Move or I'll batter you'".

Sakura was visibly shaking, clearly angry with the boy in front of her, almost literally swallowing her pride, she relented, "Naruto, can I have that seat next you?".

To Naruto, it looked like she used all sorts of emotions to get through the question, "Sure but you can just squeeze past, you are thin enough".

Sakura wasn't just shaking but twitching but did so knowing that it probably wouldn't end well for her if she didn't and sat down next to the brooding emo who was looking at this exchange with a vague curiosity. So was the rest of the class mind you. As soon as Sakura sat down, she stopped shaking and twitching.

It was at this point that Iruka decided to make his arriva, "Alright everyone, please sit down, right let's get down to business, Team 1-", Iruka started reading off the teams, which at that point were, all just, civilian in their entirety, "Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha", Naruto groaned and facedesked, grabbing everyone's attention for a brief moment, "Team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Shinobi Aburame and Hinata Hyuga, Team 9 is still active, Team 10 consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Those are all the teams, now please wait for your Jonin sensei to arrive".

Iruka then left the room and people just sat around, waiting like Iruka instructed them to. One by one, the sensei for the other teams arrived and took them away to someplace. 2 hours had passed since Iruka had left the room and the dysfunctional trio sat in the classroom, waiting for whomever to show their face and Naruto decided that they deserved some kind of punishment for being so late. "What are you doing, idiot?", Sakura asked in a coarse manner.

"Laying a trap", Naruto had put pepper in the duster for the blackboard and then put the duster between the door and the frame.

"That won't work on a Jonin", Sasuke rather pointedly remarked.

"We shall see Uchiha, we shall see".

Naruto then went back to the desks as if he had always been there and waited, it was another couple of minutes until a hand appeared at the door and a head poked out. The duster fell and clonked the person on the head and they started sneezing.

"I will be honest, I did not expect the pepper, anyway, my first impression of you three is, your all meh", the man had gravity defying silver hair, a mask that went up past his nose, his Hitai-Ate was placed over his left eye and he was wearing the standard Jonin gear, "My name is Kakashi Hatake and you have five minutes to meet me on the roof", he then used Shunshin

Naruto had just met the only surviving member of his father's Genin team and was slightly underwhelmed. Despite this he walked out of the classroom and up the stairs, just behind his teammates that wanted nothing to do with him.

Getting up to the roof just in time, the 3 Genin sat themselves down in front of Kakashi, "Alright then, tell me about yourselves, your dreams, your likes, that sort of thing".

Naruto went first, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, gardening and other things that I find interesting, I don't like arrogant assholes, loud banshees or the time that it takes for instant ramen to boil and my dream is, well, do I really need to say that, everyone knows what it is I've said enough times".

"True, Moody you go next".

Sasuke scowled but complied, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are few things I like and even more I dislike, my ambition is to kill a certain man".

"I see, lastly, you go Pinky".

Sakura looked more peeved about her nickname than Sasuke did but complied as well, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like *giggle*, I dream to *giggle* and I dislike Naruto".

"The feeling is mutual".

"I see now then you may have escaped the frying pan but you are in the fire now as you still aren't quite fully fledged shinobi yet, you still need to pass one more test, a survival test, meet me at Training Ground 7 at 5 tomorrow and I do not recommend having breakfast as you may throw up", with that Kakashi left.

A cold child breezed over the rooftop, as the 3 members of Team 7 got the feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be good.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter of a new project, how'd you like it? Seriously though, was it any good? I need to now these things. In other news I may be getting rid of every other story I have including Memories, yeah, that wasn't going anywhere. You are perfectly open to adopt them, of course.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this and would like to see more, review, follow and/or favourite.**

 **This was your friend, DaPika, signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, yes it's time for reviews, well here we go:**

 **BaineMiller- It's here, don't worry.**

 **Imnotsurereally- Thank you but I think you misunderstood that bit, Naruto copied down some jutsu and managed to unseal one of the scrolls from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.**

 **frankieu- Thank you but I'm not how you learned anything from the scroll, I don't even remember putting anyone I didn't know into this story. Though I may start a Danganronpa project soon, so keep an eye out. Also you will learn soon how soon though, not this chapter.**

 **novonia- Ah good, some constructive criticism, I haven't had any of that in a long while. About the spell check errors, can you or someone else point them out as I have a biased perspective here? A beta, huh, they are quite hard to get hold of, at least in my experience, any volunteers?**

 **Magicvibes- Thank you, it will change more, don't worry.**

 **With that wrapped up, let's begin.**

* * *

Naruto went to sleep early. He wanted some time to do things in the morning, like unseal that scroll that he got a few a days previous, in his excitement about becoming a Genin, he had forgot all about it.

Waking at 3 AM, he had a shower, a stone cold shower as that asshole of a landowner hadn't given him a proper shower. After his shower, he got dressed on the same clothes that he always wore, he wished he could get more but nobody would sell any to him. Stupid shop owners and their ridiculous prices that they only sold to him at.

Once he had gotten dressed, he sat down on his bed and picked up the scroll which he had left down the side of the bed, rather carelessly.

Looking at it more thoroughly, he saw it was red with gold trim down the side and at the end of the scroll where the seal would be was an ornate version of the symbol that was carved into the Hitai-Ate that all Konoha shinobi wore. Unsealing the scroll, a note slipped out.

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the note which read: _To whomever reads this scroll, please keep it safe, it is the Scroll of the Uzumaki, that we disguised so no one would know what it was. Anyone can open this scroll but only those of Uzumaki blood can actually read it or unseal what is inside, unless they can undo the seals that make the scroll do this. In it are some of the most powerful and important seals and artifacts from the Uzumaki Clan, as well as where to look for the rest of the seals and artifacts that we would never want our enemies finding and a couple of odds and ends like scrolls and books on basic and intermediate fuinjutsu. Please don't let this fall into the hands otherwise you may as well say goodbye to the world._

 _Best Regards, Kensuke Uzumaki, 7th Leader of the Uzumaki Clan_

 _P.S, Kushina, if it's you reading this, you are next in line as your siblings have passed on at the hands of the enemy. Almost the same goes for her children, it is a shame I'll never meet you. Unless you find the medium seal then I look forward to meeting you._

Naruto dropped the note in shock, that man was his Grandfather and he was next in line to the Uzumaki Clan 'throne', so to speak.

"Me? I-I'm effectively royalty to both the people of Konoha, if they stopped hating me, and any other members of the Uzumaki Clan that are still alive".

About 15 minutes passed before he did anything else. The first seal inside the scroll had the title 'Book of the Uzumaki Clan Family Tree'. Unsealing that he was confronted with a book, flicking through the book, there was pages upon pages of diagrams of family trees, big and small. Going back to the front page, there was a paragraph that said, _'To add your place in the family simply drop some blood onto the seal below'._

Taking one of his kunai, Naruto cut the palm of his hand enough so that blood would start welling up he hovered his hand over the seal so that blood would drip directly onto the seal. As soon as a drop of blood hit the seal, it got absorbed and the book briefly glowed a whitish colour before settling down again. Naruto then flicked back through the book to find where his mother's name was. On page 9 near the bottom was his mother's name and directly below it was his name but it didn't show his father's name, presumably not having any I do on him.

Sighing, Naruto hid the book under the covers of his bed and continued to look at the scroll, next to the seal that contained the book was another couple of smaller seals that apparently contained the book titled 'Fuinjutsu for Newbies' and a Rookie's Fuinjutsu Kit.

"I'll have to have a better look at this later", Naruto muttered before hiding the scroll under his bed so that no one would find it as it was the automatic presumption that the underside of Naruto's bed was disgusting after looking at the rest of his apartment but that wasn't the case. It was actually one of the few places that was, mostly, clean, he didn't know why though.

Thinking back to yesterday, Naruto remembered that not eating was only a recommendation, not an order, so he could eat if he so wished, so he took a cup of instant ramen from the cupboard and filled his kettle up and then left it on to boil, he then poured the steaming water into the ramen cup and waited for the water to soak into the noodles and broth powder and slurped them down very quickly.

Noticing the time was about 4:30, Naruto left his apartment but he decided that he would take it slow, Training Ground 7 wasn't far away from him, in fact it was one of the closest. The walk through the village was uneventful as no one was outside this early in the morning, it was kind of creepy, if he was perfectly honest, sure it was good not getting glared at but it just felt weird that there was no one about.

Once he arrived, he found that he was the first person there, mentally he debated should be start doing some last minute practice or should he have a rest by one of the posts, not that he really needed it of course but lying down was nice and he could have a good think about things while lying down. It made him wonder just lazy Shikamaru was, maybe all that sleeping and lying down somehow made him more intelligent. Naruto shook that slightly bizarre thought from his head and sat down against the middle post.

It was a good few minutes before Sasuke arrived, being his usual brooding, depressed, assholish self with a certain pink-haired banshee in tow. He looked surprised for a brief moment before adopting his regular scowl. Naruto took a mental guess that it was he was not the first person there but he only looked surprised for a short period of time, not showing any other outward feeling. Speaking of which, "Naruto, how on earth did you beat Sasuke-kun here?! Are you trying to look cool or something?!".

"Just how obsessed are you that you didn't even refer to yourself getting here at pretty much the same time as the broodster here did? And how does being early make me seem even remotely cool? Geez, Sakura have some sense, I thought your were supposed to be the smart one".

Sakura didn't answer and instead sat next to Sasuke and fumed. Sasuke had no real response to this and just ignored her incessant chattering while that waited for the man that they called their sensei to arrive on the scene.

One hour, Kakashi hadn't arrived and it was visibly starting to annoy the three prospects. Two hours, still no Kakashi and all of them where either violently angry or fuming. Naruto had resorted to kicking the post that he was previously sitting at just so he could release some anger. Three hours and the man had finally arrived, "Good, you are all on time, though I can tell that you all are annoyed, anyway, your goal is to get these bells off of me by lunchtime".

Sakura, who had calmed down, asked the question that Naruto wanted to, "There are only two bells there, sensei. Why?".

"Good question, Sakura, well the reason is that only 2 of you can become Genin, the other one goes back to the Academy, though I will say this one bit of advice, look underneath the underneath with all that said your test starts...now".

Immediately, the three Genin vanished into the bushes, well Naruto did, the other two were glaringly obvious, as Kakashi had expected to happen. Sasuke and Sakura then moved further into the treeline and away from Kakashi. Kakashi presumed that Naruto had done the same and so calmly stood there. Naruto had not moved from his position in one of the trees on the treeline, pondering on the meaning of 'underneath the underneath'. He swore he had beard it sometime in the past but he obviously forgot it.

From their positions, Sasuke and Sakura were preparing two different ambushes for their sensei. Sakura was thinking about what 'underneath the underneath' meant as well but not as deeply as Naruto was. Sasuke had just ignored the advice, thinking that he didn't need any because he was an Uchiha or something along those lines.

5 minutes had passed and Kakashi left the spot he was standing at and entered the bushes not noticing Naruto as he went by. Naruto was still trying to think about the meaning of 'underneath the underneath' and so just let Kakashi past him. Kakashi first noticed Sasuke who was about to out and attack him, he pretended to not notice him which made Sasuke attempt a dropkick. Moments before impact would happen, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him away. Sasuke grunted and rolled as he reached the ground and quickly stood up on his feet. He quickly ran through a set of hand seals and released a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Kakashi stood as the flames got closer, from Sasuke's point it view, seemingly enveloping the man in flames however, Kakashi had used Kawarimi to dodge out of the way and was currently standing behind the smirking Uchiha and hit the boy on the back of the back of the neck which knocked Sasuke out cold, temporarily. Kakashi walked off to find the other members of the team, muttering something along the lines of, "He needs to be more aware if his surroundings", as he went.

Sakura was waiting on Kakashi to appear. Little known to her, Kakashi had already appeared and has her trapped in a genius. Sakura heard a noise coming from the right of her, appearing from the dark bushes was Sasuke but he was riddled with Kunai and shuriken. This made Sakura collapse out of the tree that she was standing on. Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground and then placed her down, "Wouldn't want her to completely lose her chances but she needs to recognise genjutsu better, now where is Naruto?".

Naruto had remembered what 'underneath the underneath', both Iruka and the Sandaime had mentioned it before, saying it meant to always look for a secret meaning or reason. So this text had a secret meaning but what was that secret meaning, _'Thinking about it, there aren't really teams if Genin that are less than three, so there will be another way to pass. This thing but how, wait a minute, Konoha values teamwork over everything else, so the true way to pass this thing is working together. I have to find Sasuke and Sakura'._

Kakashi had walked further along the way that Sakura was so wouldn't be able to tell if Naruto was moved, not that he knew he was there, of course. He found Sasuke first, out cold on the ground. Naruto signed and pulled out his canteen and poured water on the prone boy in front of, "Wake up, you bastard".

Sasuke opened his eyes and was instantly annoyed though grateful, "Why did you do that, you dumbass?".

"So I could wake you up to tell you that I have figured this out. You know how Kakashi said to look 'underneath the underneath'? Right, well that means that there is a secret meaning to this test an I think it is that we have to work together".

Sasuke surprisingly accepted this but was still scowling, "Then we need to go and find the the fangirl then".

The pair found Sakura lying underneath a tree, obviously having collapsed, "Oi, bastard, it's probably better if you wake her up".

"Why?".

"Because she's your fangirl and she can't stand me, you know that".

Sasuke sighed and took Naruto's canteen and poured water from it over Sakura's head, the girl woke up and instantly tried to hug Sasuke, which the brooder managed to avoid. Sakura then calmed down and Naruto proceeded to tell her what he told Sasuke, send was less accepting but decided that if Sasuke believed it was right then she would believe it was right.

They develop ed a plan and hid in the trees where Sakura was in, laying in ambush. They waited 13 minutes or so before Kakashi appeared and they sprung their trap, Naruto had hid in a small pitfall-like hole while Sasuke and Sakura where in the trees on either side of the hole. As soon as Kakashi stepped on the covering for the pit, Naruto shot his hands out, as soon as this happened, Sasuke and Sakura shot out with attacks aimed directly at Kakashi. Kakashi, who had barely any time to react grabbed both Sasuke and Sakura but before he could do anything with them, Naruto's right hand bad let go of Kakashi's leg and right into Kakashi's groin, who let go of the combatants be had held, who promptly took away the bells from Kakashi's waist. Naruto go and climbed out, leaving Kakashi, who was clutching his balls, to fall in.

The three stood around the hole while Kakashi stopped cringing from the attack on his genitals,"You pass but I'm not sure if I really should, that was a horrible act on me but I will as you managed to see past the ploy to get you to fight amongst yourselves in the bells and worked together to create a very effective, if underhanded, plan. Now could you help me out so I can show you something interesting".

The three genin just stood around the hole with vindictive smiles on their faces, while Kakashi's visible eye just looked dismayed. The older man sighed and picked himself up and climbed out. Still in pain from the ball punch, Kakashi groaned, "Follow me".

He led them to a field not far away where a stone was placed, it was a type of memorial. "On this stone are the names of Konoha's fallen and all but forgotten shinobi who died in the 3rd Shinobi War. On there are the names of my teammates. You better hope another war doesn't start soon otherwise, your names may be included. That is where my job starts, it is my duty to train you three and prepare you for the life of a shinobi, especially one at war. It is also my duty to make sure you become fully loyal to Konoha".

The newly minted Team 7 members were surprised that their usually laid back sensei, from what'd they had seen so far, could be so solemn or serious. "Can you train a on your own here while I go and hand in my report to the Hokage".

"Eh sure, sensei, what should we do first?", Naruto decided that he would speak for the group.

"I'd try some strength and stamina based exercises for now, once I come back, we do something a bit more detailed and give you my full opinions on your current skills and what I think you could be good at in the future".

With that, he left the genin to do the 'training'. Naruto started doing pull-ups on a branch while Sasuke did some abdominal crunches. Sakura knew that she was, let's be honest, rather pitiful in the strength and stamina department but didn't know where to start, that was when the Inner Sakura decided to show her presence, _"We should do some running, if we are gonna be kunoichi then we have to catch our enemies! CHA!"._

Sakura, for once , agreed with her Inner version and she started doing laps around the clearing. It took three hours for Kakashi to return and during that time, Sakura had collapsed from exhaustion on no less that three occasions, once she was given water, she gained some sort of weird resolve and started running again. Naruto felt like his arms were gonna be ripped apart and noted that he gained at least a 5% muscle gain, at most 12%. Sasuke meanwhile felt like his spine had broken and was lying on his back with massive cramp in his abdomen. This was the scene that Kakashi found himself looking at.

"Right Team 7, looks like you have all worked hard and you are now officially genin, which means I am now fully responsible for your lives and your careers. Let's get on with business and we can go all go home afterwards, first some honest evaluations. Naruto, you are very good at hiding yourself and seen to be quite contemplative and inquisitive but also gullible as academy reports have suggested. You are also good at laying traps and doing pranks on the fly but your academy reports say that you are not very good at book work", Sakura muttered something along the lines of, "understatement", Kakashi ignored her and continued, "I also noticed that you were able to convince your teammates of your ideas which leads me to believe that you are at least somewhat charismatic though can also be sarcastic and even a smartass, you have also been noted to be lazy. I'd recommend that you learn ninjutsu and whatever you'd like to do besides".

Naruto's expression didn't change much, he knew that he was like what Kakashi had suggested, it didn't feel particularly good being told this to your face.

"Sakura, you are a fangirl, which is not a good thing if you want to become a true kunoichi. Fangirls are generally rude, violent and tend to try and make themselves look good for their respective crush, which is detrimental to a career, don't go on diets and eat plenty of meat. You are however very intelligent but can be a bit oblivious to things, academy reports say that you are very studious and are good at picking up knowledge. Due to this and your low amounts of chakra and high chakra control, I'd recommend learning iryo-ninjutsu, like with Naruto, you can do other things besides".

Sakura's confidence took a serious blow but from it a determination like she had never felt before arose. She knew what Kakashi said was true and now was the time to change that.

"Sasuke, you are overall the best in the team but there are some issues, for one you can easily get overconfident, I saw your face after the fireball, don't deny it. You also have a tendency to be distant from your peers and even arrogant. You need to get rid of these flaws if you want to progress as a shinobi as teamwork can get you far, _very_ far. That being said, your body movements suggest you would be a good kenjutsu user and if your sharingan awakens then you could be very good at genjutsu. Again though, you can do your own thing if that doesn't seem like a good idea".

Sasuke's face was scowling, he had also taken a blow in his confidence and didn't like being called being arrogant but Kakashi's words saying that teamwork would go far, he could become a better person.

"Now then, what you were doing looked like a good idea, can you just continue doing that, we'll do some missions tomorrow", with that, he stuffed his face into the book that he always carried around with him and sat down at the base of a tree. His genin sighed, heavily, but continued with what they were doing.

* * *

 **Yep, this has gone somewhat differently and if anyone mentions anything about cliches, you were warned so don't come it.**

 **I'm still not sure of pairings yet, except for one, but they will be decided. Also, all my other stories are up for adoption, if you adopt them then modify them in anyway you wish as they will no longer become my stories. And about that Danganronpa thing I mentioned earlier, I'll put the details on my profile.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this and would like to see more, review, follow and/or favourite.**

 **This was your friend, DaPika, signing off.**

 **P.S: If you see any grammar mistakes, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, it's that time again, time to reply to reviews:**

 **Guest- You must be new to Fanfiction, mate, not everybody can write a character in their original forms and besides, I have my reasons but just for people like you, there is now a warning.**

 **frankieu- Thank you and yes it will be very interesting indeed.**

* * *

Naruto slugged his tired and sore body back through the streets of Konoha towards his apartment. His arms feeling like they weren't even attached anymore but at the same time much stronger, how that made sense was anyone's guess, and sweat poured down like a river.

He locked the door and sat down on his bed, just to have a rest. He sat there for about 20 minutes before he felt like moving again. He knelt down in front of his bed and reached in to get the scroll and book out from underneath.

He unraveled the scroll and unsealed the beginner's book and basic ink set. The first seal listed in the book was the explosive seal, which were a common sight amongst all shinobi due their effectiveness for clearing out enemy locations and laying traps. They were designed to be unstable seals but only when chakra was pushed into them. Naruto decided that the explosive seal was just a bit too dangerous to practice indoors, in the middle of Konoha by the village pariah.

He instead turned to the second seal listed, the storage seal, this seal was designed to do exactly what it was supposed to do and that was store this, the seal was commonly used to save space when a shinobi went out on a mission. "This looks like a better option", he muttered, "So I just follow the diagram shown on the page and infuse a small amount of chakra into it, doesn't sound too hard".

Naruto moved down to the floor and started copying down the seal, being as stable with his hands as he possibly could, moving slowly so that does not make a mistake as any mistake would be disastrous for him, his career and his reputation.

Slowly but surely, he finished the last curve on the seal and injected what was equivalent to ten millilitres of chakra into and then placed an old instant ramen cup over it and sealed it. It worked. _"Now then, let's try that again at a quicker rate as that took me ages"_.

So he picked up the brush from the inkwell again and copied it down at a faster rate, using an old milk carton of confirm that this one had worked. He continued to copy the seal down at a increasingly faster rate each time, using old trash to confirm that it worked. Each time was a success, each one of them looking exactly the same as the last.

Deciding that that was enough for now, Naruto put the scroll and all affiliated objects back under the bed and got changed for bed, tired, he nodded off until the next day.

* * *

Waking up at 6 am, Naruto did his usual pattern of have a cold shower, get dressed, make instant ramen, eat instant ramen, leave instant ramen cup lying on the floor and leave, though this time he wasn't going to the Academy, he was going to meet up with his team at the old bridge in the middle of town.

Arriving there early, Naruto had enough time to ponder and think about things, _"I wonder what my grandfather was like, he seemed kind from the wording of that letter but still, that doesn't show his full personality. Though if I remember correctly, the Old Man did say that the Uzumaki were as kind and friendly as no one else could be. For that matter, what was my grandmother like?, I don't even know her name as it was never mentioned in the letter. And just how relatives do I still have anyway? It seems like a noble and honest goal to reunite the Uzumaki clan again but in Konoha, Uzushio is in ruins after all. But would the general populace of Konoha accept them? The shinobi obviously would but the civilians would probably have a hard time believing that I have a family. Though I still don't know why they hate me, ah well, I will work it out eventually"._

Just after he thought that, a brooding figure approached. Sasuke leaned against the railings on the south side of the bridge, not giving any need to Naruto. Moments after, a haggard and tired Sakura arrived, obviously still worn out from the exercise the day previous, she sat down opposite Sasuke and decided to snooze off.

Sasuke gave a brief unimpressed glance at the girl before shrugging and leaning his head back. 10 minutes passed and so did some civilians who didn't really pay any heed to any of the team members, obviously more concerned with their own business than the village pariah, the last Uchiha or a pink haired civilian girl. 30 minutes and several more civilians passed, most of which did take glances at the team but only a few were cold. 1 hour and Sakura woke back up and stood up, nothing else really happened. 2 hours and Team 7 was now a thoroughly annoyed mini-mob as a cheerful and carefree man with gravity-defying silver hair arrived with his eye smile on full lock and a porn book in his hand arrived, "Your late!", Sakura screamed at him.

"Sorry you three but the road of life is a long and winding one with many intersections, it's easy to get lost on it".

The trio of Genin gave him a stare that would kill him if looks could kill, that's altogether of course, "Alright then, we are going to do some missions", the collective interest of Team 7 peaked up at that, "So let's all go to the Hokage's office to get them, my Genin".

The walk from the bridge to the Hokage's office was uneventful and passed by Team 7 quickly. They arrived, ready to take on whatever types of mission that they would be sent on. They were rather underwhelmed by what they got though, "Pulling weeds out of Mr. Takahashi's garden".

They were all annoyed for different reasons except one overarching one that had to do with the fact that weeding gardens was not what they joined for. Naruto was annoyed because the man in question, Shou Takahashi, absolutely hated his guts. Sakura was annoyed because Takahashi was her next-door neighbour and absolutely hated her guts. Sasuke was annoyed because Takahashi absolutely hated the Uchiha Clan and thus hated his guts. It makes you wonder who he didn't hate.

Needless to say that when they arrived at Takahashi's house, the man was not pleased but tried his best to keep a straight face because of one thing. Kakashi Hatake, Shou Takahashi was not a fool, despite what his gangling appearance would make you think. He knew that if he tried to hinder the Genin in any way, he would be set upon by the Jonin.

So he kept out of the working Genin while secretly fuming that he didn't get one of the other teams that he didn't mind, expect the the Inuzuka, he thought they were all untamed monsters who were no better then the Kyuubi even though they had helped defeat the giant fox. He also had prejudice against the Yamanaka as he thought that they were all secret enemy spies that had always had some kind of information train off to Iwa, despite the fact that they had been in the village much longer than he had. As you can see, this man was a bit off his rocker and he wasn't liked very much by the rest of the village. It was a wonder that he hadn't been kicked out already.

The work that the Genin had done, in their opinion, wasn't even D-Rank worthy as there was only about 20 weeds in the entire garden and this includes all sizes, types and ages. Needless to say that they were pissed by the time the mission was done but were glad that they at least got some money for doing civilian work, they knew that there had to be something positive about the whole thing. But it left Naruto plotting and by the looks on their faces, his teammates would probably want in on this plot.

"You two, I'm planning to get some revenge on that guy, not only did he make us do grunt work, he gave all of us some pretty cold looks", he whispered to the other members of Team 7, "Do you guys want in?".

The other members looked briefly at the Hokage and at their sensei before nodding their heads, "Right,so what we do is meet up at Sakura's house before sneaking into that bastard's garden and then pull out as many plants as possible, he don't have to do it tonight or any time this week for that matter but that is the plan and the plan that was".

Naruto was sure that the Hokage and Kakashi had heard them clearly but that last variable would make them only a slightest bit paranoid, if they cared about the man, Naruto doubted that even the Old Man liked the prick in the slightest.

Still though, it was well known that even the bravest and greatest warriors had the lowest backgrounds, some even coming from slave or servant parents who were forced to do their master's every whim and where often forced to do drudgery just so they could get some bread so they didn't feel too bad about, even if it wasn't what they wanted to do for their first mission.

"So then, Team 7, let's go to Training Ground 7 so that we can do some training for each of you. By that I mean specialized training for what you want to do".

The faces of Team 7 simultaneously lit up, when I say lit up I mean Naruto having a grin that a Cheshire cat would be proud of, Sakura having grin that would normally be found on Naruto and Sasuke smirking so hard that it looked like it would come off the side of his face.

* * *

"So you three, I will talk with each of you individually and use these shadow clones to train each of you so there can be no interruptions that were done on purpose".

Naruto and the clone of Kakashi had gone to the south-west of the training ground, "So Naruto, I know you are aware of your parentage so there is nothing you need to tell me in that regard, now then, we need to find out what you are good at. First of all, take this slip of paper and push your chakra into it".

This confused Naruto but he did so, to his surprise the paper split into 8 pieces that promptly lit alight in flame. "Hmm interesting, that was chakra paper, use to determine what chakra nature you have and by the looks of things, you have an incredibly strong fuuton nature with a weaker though still fairly strong katon nature, fuuton is rare, especially so in Konoha, we only have 2 or so people with it, katon though, is incredibly common, especially in Konoha so I can teach you that".

Kakashi knew perfectly well why this was the case as these were the elements that the Kyuubi used in the attack on Konoha, of course Naruto didn't know this and it wasn't Kakashi's place to tell him so, which he despised fully. "I imagine because of your parentage, you are aware of the art of fuinjutsu, do you wish to learn this?"

"Well, yeah, of course I want to learn but are you any good?".

"I'm average at fuinjutsu and we only have one seal master in Konoha and currently away, supposedly checking on his spy network but he's probably doing his 'research' which is an incredibly loose term for the act but I'm not going to complain about it, so as soon as he comes back, we will inform him of this, for now, it's probably for the best that you practice on your own with books from the library. Your a shinobi now so they can't bar you access and if they do so anyway, tell me. That reminds me, I understand that you like that jumpsuit but you must get new clothes but so do the others so we'll do that at a later date but right now, I think we'll do some chakra control exercises as, let's be honest yours is absolutely terrible because of ridiculously high amounts of chakra, so I'll teach you how to wall-walk".

* * *

"Sasuke, the first thing we have to do is learn your chakra nature or chakra natures, can push some paper through this piece of paper, it's chakra paper used to determine chakra nature".

Sasuke was quizzical but pushed some chakra into it, it scrunched up before igniting, "You have both raiton and katon, you are lucky in that regard as I can help you in both of those as raiton is my chakra nature and katon is the easiest to learn in general so I know many of them. Now let's talk, i am the only person in Konoha that can help you learn how to use the sharingan, should you unlock it. The reason why is underneath my hitai-ate".

Sasuke knew instantly what he was talking about and scowled in suspicion, "Did you steal it?".

"No it was a parting gift of my teammates before he died, I'll tell more about it later if you really wish to hear that but for now, what do you wish to learn during your shinobi career?".

Sasuke's scowl had eased and he sighed, "I would like to learn my clan's techniques but apart from that, I want to learn kenjutsu and genjutsu. I know much work will have to be put into those but I am willing to learn both".

Kakashi pondered, noticing how Sasuke was acting was not how generally did, "Hmm, while I can teach you genjutsu, I can't teach you kenjutsu as I am not that skilled in the art, however, I do know someone that is, so I'll see if they can help you with that, right now, I think you need to up your chakra control, so I will show you how to wall-walk".

* * *

"Sakura, we will need to determine your chakra nature so I can teach you more effectively, take this chakra paper, it will tell you what your chakra nature is by you pushing chakra into it".

Sakura took the paper and pushed chakra into it without argument or displeasure, the paper at first turned soggy before turning brown and crumbling away.

"According to your results you seem to have a strong suiton nature followed by a weaker doton nature, neither of which are mine but I can help you with them, though you'll have to find people more advanced in the art of doton to get past the basics, now Sakura, what do you wish to specialise in?"

"I know I have a small amount of chakra but high chakra control which means I'm suited for things like iryo-ninjutsu and genjutsu, out of the two I'd like to learn iryo-ninjutsu but I'd also like to learn taijutsu. I will explain that by saying that the fact I have a small amount of chakra mean I can't throw ninjutsu around left, right and centre like those two can but I want to be in the fray of the fight so I can help my teammates a lot more than simply healing them".

"A good goal, indeed but I'm afraid neither of those I can teach more than the basics of but like I said, I can teach you the basics but first, it will be useful to improve your chakra control to an even higher standard than it already is, so let's do some wall-walking".

* * *

By the end of the day, all three of the genin had managed to get the wall-walking technique and given a jutsu scroll that was suited to their chakra nature, Naruto had been given the Futon: Daitoppa, Sasuke had been given Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu and Sakura had been given the Suiton: Suiben. They had been charged with learning these jutsu in a week, while Kakashi would ask people if they could help him with what his genin wanted to learn.

To do this they met up at Training Ground 7 every day and practice together with Kakashi giving the best help he could from the background. Naruto was the first to succeed, only 3 days in he managed to create a blast of wind so string that it leveled a few trees, Sakura, not to be outdone, achieved hers next, successfully breaking a tree 5 days in. This drove Sasuke to learn his quicker than, he refused to let Sakura be better than him at something, the day after Sakura had achieved her Suiben Sasuke nearly enough burned down the entire training area with his determination driving him hard to do this not only properly but well. Kakashi said he'd done a bit too well.

During that time, they also managed to complete the quota number of D-Ranks that was needed to enter the Chunin Exams and take C-rank missions and Kakashi had managed to get all his friends on board to help his students achieve what they aspired, as well as one person who more of an acquaintance but was the only person for the job. Naruto had been told to talk to the sensei for Team 10, Asuma Sarutobi and the Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin, who was interested to learn that Naruto had an interest in fuinjutsu and decided to teach him how to use the art but he failed to show up, which, to say the least, pissed Naruto off. Sasuke had been instructed to talk to the sensei of Team 8, Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress and Hayate Gekko, who was to help him in the art of kenjutsu and Sakura had been told to report to the hospital so the head Iryo-nin, a woman named Mesu Sekkai and the sensei of Team 9, Maito Gai. When they were training with Kakashi, they trained in teamwork exercises.

They also practiced their own studies at home as Naruto had also learned some other basic seals, like the explosive seal and the chakra seal, a seal which trapped chakra that was used for medical purposes to administer chakra to those who desperately needed it, he gave all of the successful ones to Sakura, speaking of whom was reading upon theory of Iryo-ninjutsu so that she could apply her techniques more thoroughly, if she wasn't doing that, she was resting from Gai's training which Sakura considered closer to torture than actual training. Sasuke was getting used to his sword, a tsurugi-type sword, that he hadn't given any actual name yet, and learning the ways of the Uchiha genjutsu.

At the end of the week, they all met up at Training Ground 7, Kakashi had something he wanted to announce, deciding that it was so important that he arrived on time for once. "Right Team 7, I believe you have all made great headway in your training and so does the Hokage, as such he has decided to assign you a C-rank mission, the only problem is that you have to choose one and you've only got 2 choices, either escort some bridge builder to the Land of Waves or escort a minor noble back to his home near Tanzaku Gai, now which one will you pick".

* * *

 **I guess you could call that a cliffhanger though it isn't a very good or dramatic one. Anyway as you have noticed, I am not actually dead but you never know what could happen in the future so who knows. Also, I need a beta reader to go over my grammar and spelling mistakes and perhaps help flesh this story out a bit more and make it not be an absolute wall of text.**

 **And I still haven't posted that Danganronpa thing up, I'll do it soon though.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this and would like to see more, review, follow and/or favourite.**

 **This was your friend, DaPika, signing off.**

 **P.S: If you see any grammar mistakes, please let me know. I posted this last time but I really need to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We've got some things to read:**

 **frankieu - Indeed but you seem to forget there is actually other members of Team 7. It's alright though, they will get it down. Also, he didn't say anything about this but there is a reason I gave them those elements, besides what Narutopedia says.**

* * *

"You've only got 2 choices, either escort some bridge builder to Nami no Kuni or escort a minor noble back to his home near Tanzaku Gai, now which one will you pick?".

Team 7 was taken off guard by this, "We have to make a decision as a team. Whether we like it or not, I would like to do the bridge builder one, nobles are just plain annoying, stuck-up pricks who think the world revolves around them, what do you guys say", Naruto made his feelings very clear to the other members of Team 7.

"I don't care, I just want to get a C-rank under my belt so we can be given more in the future as the Hokage will see that we can be trusted to do these missions".

"You've started to change Sasuke", Sakura pointed out, Sasuke scowled in return, "Anyway, I agree with Naruto, I don't want to deal with some noble who thinks he would be entitled to order us around like he can with his servants".

"Very good Team 7, you've made a decision as a team, mostly anyway, Sasuke, you have to be more decisive in the future as your life could depend on it", Sasuke scowl worsened but he nodded his head, "Team 7, we meet with our client at the gates tomorrow at 7 am, gather as many supplies as possible, for now though, I think all three of you could do with a wardrobe change".

Taken aback, Sakura asked, "Why sensei?".

"I'm glad you asked, well, in a way, all three of you are walking targets. Naruto, like I said a week ago or at least implied, that jumpsuit makes you stand out to the enemy and while I understand that you are incredibly sneaky, you have to take any extra advantage you can get. Sasuke, there are many from other villages that hold massive disdain towards the Uchiha Clan and while I understand you want to honour them, wearing your clan emblem on your shirt makes you just a walking target, nothing more, nothing less", Kakashi could see Sasuke twitch in anger and just eye-smiled, "Sakura, your dress will make leg movement limited and that shade of pink is not the best to have and I won't get at because of your hair colour, I can't do anything about that. So we will go shopping as a team to get some more appropriate clothes".

* * *

They arrived outside a shop that none of the Genin on Team 7 had ever seen, let alone been to, mainly because it was hidden in one of Konoha's alleyways in the dingier side of Konoha, which made them wonder why it was there, "This place is a place that only shinobi know about,this is because the civilians would tax the shit out of it if they knew it existed, that is why it is hidden. They've always had this weird prejudice against stores created for shinobi exclusively. None of you will be denied here as you are all shinobi and as such will be treated as shinobi, no matter what clan you come from or if your not from a clan at all, doesn't matter".

They entered they shop and were greeted by a man that looked to be in his 50s with graying dirty blonde hair and aged skin, "Ah, Kakashi, you're back and I see you've brought your new team with you, they seem to have much potential. Now what can I do for you?".

"My team need more suitable clothes, Yasashii. The one in the jumpsuit focuses on ninjutsu and fuinjutsu, the black-haired one will use mostly kenjutsu and ninjutsu and the girl is learning taijutsu and iryo-ninjutsu, think you can help them?".

"Easily, what colours would you like?, I won't make them bright though".

"Orange".

"Navy blue or black".

"Red or pink".

"I expected that but anyway, I'll go and see what we can get".

Yasashii went to the back of his store. 5 minutes passed before he came back, "Here we are".

He gave Naruto a dark orange t-shirt, some black trousers that had many different places to store things and an orange cardigan-like thing that had leather padding to protect the wearer from blows, similar in idea to the flak jackets that Chunin and Jonin would wear. He then gave Sasuke a navy blue jacket similar to Naruto's except this one had metal over the shoulders and thicker padding across the chest, a pair of gauntlets that were made of metal plate and chainmail and the same trousers that Naruto got. Sakura was given dark red combat shorts and a dull pink t-shirt-like thing that had chainmail and leather underneath, some gauntlets similar to Sasuke's, only these ones had bandages wrapped around them and shin pads, similar in design to the gauntlets.

"How much do we owe you Yasashii?", Kakashi asked the shopkeeper.

"Nothing, you can have these ones for free and you can also use the changing area just over there, "Yasashii pointed to the right of Team 7, "For free as well".

"Well, you heard the man, go get changed and meet back here once your done".

* * *

After all three members of Team 7 had left the changing area, which was not co-ed, their old clothes were sealed into scrolls by Naruto which they placed into pockets in their respective leg wear and then left for their other teachers who would teach them in the arts that Kakashi couldn't teach them, except Sasuke was interested to learn just how Kakashi got his sharingan in the first place. They went to the near-abandoned Uchiha compound to talk.

"My team had been sent to disrupt the Iwa supply routes by blowing up Kanabi Bridge but we ended up slit from our sensei and trapped by a pair of Iwa Jonin, one of which made a rockfall happen. My teammate, Obito Uchiha, was caught in that rockfall, the right side of his body crushed beyond belief, with his last words, he told me to take his eye as a late Jonin gift, my eye had already been taken out earlier by one of the Iwa-nin and my other teammate, a girl called Rin Nohara, transplanted the eye into the empty eye socket. That is how I got my eye".

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, he had no idea that an Uchiha had willingly given his eye to him, let alone his cousin, "That's..I don't know what to say".

"You don't need to say anything, Sasuke, I'll be going now".

Kakashi was secretly tearing up himself, leaving Sasuke alone to think about things.

* * *

During that day, Naruto learned how to channel wind chakra more effectively and set to work on a barrier seal, Sasuke had learned how to effectively parry an attack with his sword and the theory behind genjutsu and Sakura had done some ridiculous mileage around the village and had learned how to treat fevers. During this whole time, Sasuke thought about the actions that his cousin had taken in regards of giving Kakashi his eye and if there really was an point to his clan values. It could be said that he was having a slight mental breakdown and a reshaping of what he thought the Uchiha were.

* * *

The next morning, all three member of Team 7 were waiting at the gates for their sensei and their client to arrive, "Sorry you three, it took a while to find him, this is Tazuna".

"So these are three people that I'll paying, look like runts to me", this ruffled a few feathers, Sakura's and Naruto's to be precise. Sasuke was still thinking about what Kakashi had told him the day before, beyond deep in thought.

"What did you say, you old drunk bastard", Naruto's words sounded like they came out of the mouth of some monster and not a 12 year old.

"Say one more insulting thing and we will beat the tar out of you, old man", the same goes for Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto, no attacking the client. Tazuna, can you please keep your comments to yourself".

"Fine", all three people said in unison.

"Good, now let's go".

* * *

They had been walking for two hours and the journey had gone relatively smoothly but it was then that an anomaly had appeared, there was a puddle in the middle of the road. All of shinobi knew that it was high summer and it hadn't rained in this area in about a month. They pretended to not notice it and walked past it.

Two figures appeared from the puddle and attacked, only for the one on the left to get a knee to the stomach from Sakura. Sasuke then drew his sword and slashed at the one on the right's knee, nearly severing it from the rest of the man's body, before Naruto cast Futon: Daitoppa and blew them into the trees. This also ripped the barely attached bit of leg off the one Sasuke slashed at.

"Very good, you worked together without needing to use a thought out plan or signalling. Now then, let me go and 'talk' to these two shinobi".

About 7 minutes passed before Kakashi reemerged from the woods with the shinobi in tow, "These two people here are Kiri's Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, a pair of missing-nin. I'd imagine they are actually stronger than you but you caught then by surprise and that is always an advantage. And they were not targeting us, they were after you Tazuna. Tell me, what's really happening in the Nami no Kuni".

Tazuna was scared out of his shoes, "Alright, I'll tell you, you see, a man named Gato has taken over Nami no Kuni and oppresses it's people and takes all it's money".

"Is this the same Gato that controls a shipping company?".

"Yes but that's just a front, he gets most of his money from drug trafficking, human trafficking, slavery and many bother nefarious deeds and he wants me dead because I'm building a bridge from Nami no Kuni to the mainland".

"Let me guess, if you build that bridge, his control over Nami is lost. So, to make that not happen, he needs to kill you", Naruto asked.

"And the shinobi he's hired will only get stronger from here", Sasuke said, this was the first time Tazuna had heard the boy's voice.

"And that will upgrade the rank in mission this is", Sakura finished.

"This was clearly not a C-rank mission from the start, why didn't just tell the Hokage about the situation?, he would've probably helped you out, even without the money", Kakashi asked.

"I've heard many vile rumours about shinobi and didn't know if I could trust the Hokage with that sort of information".

"We may as well just go back to Konoha, this mission is clearly out of a Genin's league".

"Wait Kakashi-sensei, we could just ask for reinforcements".

"Or we could do that, thanks Naruto, wait here, I'll send word back to Konoha about this"He left to do something, the other people on the party didn't know what though. A minute later, he came back, that's word sent, now then, let's get going".

* * *

"Tazuna, how come you didn't pay for a higher ranked mission?", Sakura asked the old bridge builder in curiosity. They had been walking towards Nami for another hour or so and she was starting to get absolutely bored.

"Because that's how much money I was able to scrape together, everyone in Nami is that poor, even our daimyo is incredibly poor".

"Then why were you drinking so much alcohol earlier?", Naruto stuck his nose in the conversation.

"Because I had that much left over, though I feel a bit guilty as my daughter doesn't approve of me drinking".

Kakashi made a barely audible wincing sound, he knew what could happen if women disapproved of something, he shuddered to think

* * *

They decided to take a boat across to Nami no Kuni, the man that owned the boat asked them not to make a sound, otherwise they'd be caught by Gato's men, which were mostly thugs and bandits who had no little to no shinobi training. They made it across the channel that separated then island from the mainland without issue.

Once they got of the boat, they were left on the island with no means of escape should things go sour. They were walking in what Tazuna said the direction town was when Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes and then went in to see what he had actually thrown his kunai at, to find a snow hare.

"Oi, sensei, shouldn't this have brown fur by now?".

"Yeah it should, now duck!".

All members of the group dropped to the ground as a massive blade cam flying in and wedging itself in the tree besides them. A man came and landed on the handle of the sword, "Kakashi Hatake, what a surprise and you've brought a team of Genin with you".

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of Kirigakure, what are you doing here?".

"You know why I'm here Kakashi, to kill that old bridge builder. Hand him over and the rest of your lives will be spared".

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate up and prepared himself for a fight, Team 7 followed suit.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we have just received word from Kakashi Hatake, he is calling for reinforcements, his summoning told us that this is above a C-rank mission".

"Send in Team 9", Hiruzen sighed, he had had a very bad feeling about the whole mission from the start.

"Yes sir".

* * *

Sasuke drew his own sword from it's sheath, Naruto brought his hands to his sides and Sakura got into a combat ready pose, similar to a stance that a judo fighter would use. They encircled Tazuna, protecting him from all angles.

Zabuza ran through some seals and activated Kirigakure no Jutsu and then Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, one of which appeared behind Tazuna and the Genin of Team 7. It took a huge slash at all four members of the group who were bunched up. Sasuke took his own sword and clashed it against the Mizu Bunshin's sword, holding it long enough for Sakura to smack it into oblivion.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza had been throwing jutsu at each other left, right and centre, once Kakashi managed to find Zabuza in the mist and stopped him chanting his targeting of certain parts of the human body, Kakashi having copied Zabuza every step of the way with his sharingan. Zabuza managed to predict Kakashi's movements and had managed to get the Konoha Jonin trapped in the Suiro no Jutsu. Kakashi had no real way of getting out.

"Shit, sensei's trapped. What do we do?", Naruto was on edge and fearing for all his comrade's lives.

"We get him out and fast, he won't last much longer in there, Sakura pointed out.

"Here Sasuke, I've got an idea".

Naruto whispered words that Sakura couldn't interpret and large shuriken appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke threw this shuriken directly at Zabuza, Zabuza manged to dodge it by simply moving his head to the side, "That was a truly brilliant plan, gaki. If you survive this, think of better plan", Zabuza mocked them.

He then felt sharp pain in his cheek which caused him to lose control of the Suiro no Jutsu and free Kakashi, having not noticed the second smaller shuriken that was hidden in the shadow of the other one, who took advantage of the surprised Zabuza and elbowed the man in the back of the head, knocking Zabuza to the ground. "Now then, time to finish this".

A shower of lightning bolts appeared around Kakashi's hand, "Raikiri".

Zabuza had barely any time to get up again before Kakashi thrust him hand forwards, towards Zabuza's gut. Then *slam* Zabuza crashed to the ground but Kakashi had not stabbed him. A shinobi dressed in Kiri hunter garb appeared.

"Thank you, I have been tracking him for months, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike him, I thank you for weakening him so much, I shall be going now".

"Wait, I want to make sure he is dead", Kakashi cut the hunter off.

"Go ahead, it won't stop me from taking him away".

"Yes, Zabuza is dead, you may go and deal with his body in whatever way you please".

The Kiri-nin picked up Zabuza's body and left the scene for the forest, "Right Tazuna, which way is the way to your-".

Kakashi collapsed, "Damn, must've used too much chakra", with that, he blacked out.

"Will your sensei be alright?", Tazuna asked the still pretty out of it Team 7.

"Some good nights sleep and food and drink and he should be fine", Sakura replied while Naruto picked up the incapacitated man.

"Right, anyway, my house is over in that direction".

* * *

While this was going on, the shinobi in the Kiri garb had carried Zabuza to a small clearing, "Right, I take these scissors and-".

"Never mind Haku, I'll do it myself", the sudden voice of Zabuza appeared.

He proceeded to take out the senbon which had been lodged into his neck, "Damn, you sure are rough, why did have to go form my neck, there are other places in the body that having senbon applied to will have the same effect".

"I didn't want to have to damage your body though".

"Fair enough but take that mask off, the enemy shinobi are long gone", by this point, the bandages that surrounded his mouth had been cut away, revealing his sharp teeth.

"It reminds me of the old days though", Haku had taken off his mask, revealing a very feminine face.

"That what I like about you, you are so innocent and pure".

"Yes well, we have to go back to Gato now".

"Oh great, won't that be a fun time".

* * *

 **As you have undoubtedly noticed, a vast majority of the fight scene between Zabuza and Kakashi was cut out, why, because I can write fight scenes to save my life. This is one of the many reasons why I need a beta reader, please, I need one very soon. If anyone wants this story to be better and you have more experience writing fight scenes than I do, tell me please so you can become my beta.**

 **In other news, this was a very quick update and I still haven't gotten that Danganronpa thing on my profile yet and I'm too lazy to go and do it now. This was also quite a short chapter, now wasn't it, this was because I, somehow, ran out of imagination, so yeah, another reason I need a beta.**

 **This was your friend, DaPika, signing off.**

 **P.S: Again, I really need to know about any mistakes in grammar or spelling.**


End file.
